Mereka Bilang Saya Homo
by Sho Ekichi
Summary: OOC, Typo, Abal, T , newbie handmade.. "ingat dirimu, sampai sekarang masih belum punya kekasih, tidak bisakah kau tidak bersikap dingin terhadap wanita? Kalau seperti ini terus kau akan dikira…." "Dikira Apa..?" RnR


"MEREKA BILANG SAYA HOMO"

A first fanfiction by Sho Ekichi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning : OOC, Cerita ini hanya fiktif dan hasil khayalan iseng penulis belaka, jika ada karakter ataupun cerita yang pas mohon tidak ditanggapi dengan serius

Cast :

**Sasuke Uchiha (24 th)**

Sasuke Uchiha, anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan media terbesar di Konoha, Mangenkyou Corp, Fukagu Uchiha. Lulusan Universitas Iwagakure, jurusan Komunikasi. Memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Itachi Uchiha, seorang dokter spesialis mata di RS Konoha. Sasuke adalah pewaris perusahaan ayahnya, dikarenakan kakaknya, Itachi, menolak untuk meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Status Sasuke masih single

**Sakura Haruno (21 th)**

Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi tingkat akhir jurusan Psikologi di Universitas Konoha. Sedang melakukan riset untuk tugas akhirnya. Wataknya agak sedikit tomboy. Sakura adalah anggota tim aikido di kampusnya. Diam-diam mengagumi Naruto Uzumaki, seniornya di kampus, dan memiliki keinginan untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya setelah ia lulus.

**Naruto Uzumaki (24 th)**

Naruto Uzumaki, senior Sakura di Universitas Konoha, sudah lulus dan bekerja sebagai Psikiater di RS Konoha. Masih menjabat sebagi ketua tim aikido di kampusnya yang dimana Sakura adalah salah satu anggotanya. Meski ia seorang psikiater yang bisa memahami pasiennya dengan mudah namun tidak berlaku terhadap Sakura yang diam-diam menyukai dirinya. Status Naruto masih single

**Hinata Hyuuga (22 th)**

Hinata Hyuuga, wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak setuju dengan perjodohan tersebut. Namun sebaliknya Hinata malah sangat setuju dengan perjodohan tersebut. Ayah Hinata adalah pemilik perusahaan media terbesar di Iwagakure. Ayahnya berkeinginan menyatukan perusahaan miliknya dengan perusahaan milik ayahnya Sasuke

**Fukagu Uchiha (50 th)**

Fukagu Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan media terbesar di Konoha, Mangenkyou Corp, ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Sahabat baik ayah Hinata. Sangat tegas dan keras, namun punya sikap konyol dan agak genit. Saat itachi memutuskan untuk kuliah kedokteran dan menentang untuk tidak meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, Fugaku sangat marah dan mencoret itachi dari daftar warisan, namun Itachi berhasil membuktikan dengan lulus dari pendidikannya dengan biaya sendiri dan sekarang bekerja di RS Konoha.

**Itachi Uchiha (27 th)**

Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke, seorang dokter spesialis mata di RS Konoha. Saat itachi memutuskan untuk kuliah kedokteran dan menentang untuk tidak meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, Fugaku sangat marah dan mencoret itachi dari daftar warisan, namun Itachi berhasil membuktikan dengan lulus dari pendidikannya dengan biaya sendiri dan sekarang bekerja di RS Konoha,

**Mikoto Uchiha (48 th)**

Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke sekaligus istri dari Fukagu Uchiha, tidak senang dengan perjodohan yang melibatkan putranya, Sasuke. Saat Itachi memutuskan untuk kuliah dengan biaya sendiri, namun diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku, suaminya, ia membiiayai kuliah dan hidup Itachi selama kuliah.

**Shikamaru Nara (24 th)**

Shikamaru Nara, sahabat Sasuke sekaligus teman satu angkatan Sasuke di kampus, karena kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata ia hanya memerlukan waktu hanya 3 tahun untuk menyelesaikan studinya, sekarang ia bekerja di perusahaan ayah Sasuke sebagai salah satu manajer

**Kiba Inuzuka (23 th)**

Kiba Inuzuka, seorang _fresh graduate_ yang bekerja di perusahaan ayah sasuke, staff dari Shikamaru Nara

**Sabaku Gaara (25 th)**

Sabaku Gaara, pewaris perusahaan media terbesar di Sunagakure, menerima misi khusus untuk menghancurkan perusahaan milik ayah Sasuke dengan menyamar sebagai karyawan di mangenkyou Corp,

**Karin (24 th)**

Karin, hantu wanita yang menyukai Sasuke, menghalalkan segala cara agar tidak ada yang mendekati Sasuke.

Notes : Tokoh akan bertambah sesuai jalan dan kebutuhan cerita

Happy Reading ^_^

Chapter 1 : Bukan Jaman SitiNurbaya

"Haaah…akhirnya sampai juga di kampung halamanku" batin Sasuke.

"Uhhh..pegal sekali badanku, pengen segera sampai dirumah bertemu kaa-san dan tou-san" sambungnya dalam hati

Sasuke baru saja tiba di bandara Konoha International Airport, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama dari Iwagakure. Sasuke sudah 4 tahun tinggal di Iwagakure untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan selama itu juga ia tidak pernah pulang ke Konoha.

"Shikamaru jemput dimana ya? Ucapnya perlahan.

Sebelum pulang ke Konoha, Sasuke menelepon Shikamaru sahabatnya untuk menjemputnya di bandara, sebelumnya ia sudah menelepon Ayahnya untuk mengirimkan supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya, namun ayahnya berdalih bahwa supir dan ayahnya akan ke luar kota.

"ready..ready…ready..for the take off… michi naru sekai eto mai agarun da  
dakara sono…suara ringtone hp Sasuke berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi" sapa Sasuke..

"Ya, Sasuke apakah kau sudah sampai di bandara? Tanya Shikamaru

"Ya aku sudah tiba, kau dimana, segeralah menjemputku…aku sudah tidak tahan membawa tasku yang berat ini…" sahut Sasuke

"Hahaaha, payah kau..iya aku juga sudah sampai di bandara, aku tidak masuk ya, di dalam banyak sekali orang, kau saja yang keluar.. aku ada di depan Pintu 1…Tut..Tut..Tut…"

"Hei Shik..cih sudah dimatikan, teman macam apa kau? Dengus Sasuke kesal

"Terpaksa aku yang menemuinya"

Tidak berapa lama Sasuke berhasil keluar dan segera menuju ke pintu 1

"yoo..Sasuke.." teriak shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangan

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam menemuiku? Kau tahu tas dan koper ini sangat berat..belum lagi aku harus berdesak-desakan untuk segera keluar.." sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"gomen ne Sasuke, aku lihat di dalam banyak sekali orang..kurasa sangat sulit untuk menemuimu di dalam"

"Halah, bilang saja kau malas dan tidak mau membantuku"

"Nah itu kau tahu"

"Dasar kau tidak sama sekali berubah Shikamaru"

Setelah itu keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Shikamaru.

"Gomen ne Shikamaru, aku sudah merepotkanmu, padahal kau masih ada pekerjaan di kantor" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"tidak apa-apa Sas, pekerjaan ku juga sudah selesai dan jarak dari kamtor ke bandara juga tidak jauh…lalu mau kuantar ke mana kau? Tanya Sasuke

"Kerumahku saja, perjalanan dari Iwagakure ke Konoha membuatku lelah dan segera aku ingin bertemu dengan kasur yang empuk dan nyaman"

"Hei baka, bukannya kedua orang tuamu yang kau temui malah kasur yang kau kangenin..ckckck…kau tidak mampir ke kantor ayahmu dulu?

"Buat apa? Lagipula ayahku juga sedang tidak ada di kantor, cepat antarkan aku pulang sajalah" sahut Sasuke

"iya, iya baiklah"….

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke

"Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah, Shikamaru bisa kau bawakan koperku?" pinta Sasuke

"Hei aku ini bukan sopirmu, enak saja kau"

"Ayolah Shika-kun" pinta Sasuke manja

'isshhh..jangan bertingkah bodoh Sasuke"

"Hufth..teman macam apa kau ini"

"Haah..baiklah sini aku bawa kopermu, aku hanya tidak tega denganmu"

"Bilang saja kau suka padaku, iya khan Shika-kun? Goda Sasuke

"Apa? Ihhhhhh kau menjijikan Sasuke " Shikamaru meninggalkan Sasuke dan bergegas ke depan pintu rumah Sasuke

"Teeeeeeettttttt" bunyi bel yang ditekan oleh Sasuke

"Teeeeeeeeettttt"

"kaa-san, anko-san" teriak Sasuke

"Anko siapa Sas? Tanya Shikamaru

"ohh, dia asisten rumah tangga ibuku yang baru"

"Koq kau tahu? Kau khan sudah 4 tahun tidak pulang? Lalu bagaimana dengan Bibi Chiyo?

"ibuku yang memberitahukanku lewat telepon, katanya ada asisten baru yang akan mengurusi rumah, namanya Anko, masih muda, 28 tahun, awalnya ibuku tidak setuju karena ayahku yang memilih Anko bekerja disini, kurasa ibuku bukannya tidak setuju melainkan cemburu..hahahaha..soal bibi Chiyo, aku dengar dari ibuku dia sudah sakit-sakitan, ayah dan ibuku tidak tega untuk menyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan segera mencari penggantinya"

"Ohhh..wajarlah bibi Chiyo khan sudah dirumahmu dari sebelum kau lahir khan?

"hehe..iyaa, kau kok tahu sih Shikamaru?

"khan kau sendiri yang memberitahuku…dasar bodoh"

"sreettt." Pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka

"cari siapa ya?" Tanya seorang wanita muda dari balik pintu

"Ini Anko-san yah? Ini aku Sasuke, anak pemilik rumah ini, tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto" kata Sasuke

"…sssiil…ssiillahkan masuk tuan, maaf atas kelancangan saya" jawab Anko

"Tidak apa-apa Anko-san, tolong bawakan tas dan koperku yah..

"duhh tampan sekali tuan mudaku yang baru ini, apa dia sudah punya pacar, kalo belum aku juga mau jadi pacarnya..hihihi" batin Anko sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Kenapa Anko-san? Tanya Sasuke

"Oh, iya anu, ituuuu panggil saya Anko saja tuan muda" jawab Anko

"duhh jangan panggil tuan muda donk, panggil Sasuke saja yah"

"Baik Sasuke-kun, ehhh anooo Sasuke-san" jawab Anko

"Hehehe,woi Shika jangan diam saja, kasih koperku ke Anko"

"Ehh, maaf Sas, ini" seraya memberikan koper ke Anko

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru? Aneh sekali, hmmm jangan-jangan kau suka sama Anko yah? Tanya Sasuke kepo

"hah,yang benar saja kau…aku khan sudah punya Temari" bantah Sasuke

"Halah, mengaku saja Shikamaru, kuperhatikan wajahmu memerah sedari tadi"

"Hehe, iya sih Anko memang cantik, tapi aku sadar aku sudah punya Temari, bagaimana dengan kau? Kau tidak tertarik dengannya kah?

"Hmm, masa sih cantik? Aku lihat dia biasa-biasa saja koq" kata Sasuke

"Apa? Katamu dia tidak cantik? Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan matamu, Sasuke, Apa jangan-jangan?

Jangan-jangan apa? Tanya Sasuke

"Jangan-jangan kau…."

"Sasuke…" terdengar suara yang memanggil Sasuke dari tangga lantai atas

"Kaa-sann..akhirnya aku pulang Kaa-san"

"Kaa-san rindu sekali denganmu Sasuke"

"iya Kaa-san, aku juga"

"ehh ada Shikamaru juga, terimakasih yah sudah mau jemput Sasuke, maaf merepotkan"

"Iya bibi, tidak apa-apa koq bi, lagipula jarak kantor dan bandara dekat, sekaligus juga pak presdir memintaku agar menjemput Sasuke karena pak presdir sedang ke luar kota" kata Shikamaru

"Welcome Home, Sasuke" suara berat terdengar memecah pertemuan antara kedua ibu dan anaknya

"Lohh Tou-San, katanya lagi di luar kota?"

"Hahaha, sedikit kejutan untuk menyambut anak kesayanganku apa aku tidak boleh berbohog Sasuke? Hahahaha…"

"Huh Tou-san, khan jadi gak enak sama Shikamaru"

"Tou-san yang meminta Shikamaru menjemputmu, sekaligus juga ada yang ingin tou-san bicarakan dengan Shikamaru dan kau Sasuke terkait masa depanmu Sasuke" kata Fugaku

"Masa depanku?"

"Tidak baik kalo bicara sambil berdiri seperti ini, kalau mau bicara mari kita ke ruang tamu" saran Mikoto

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, ayo Shikamaru" ajak Fugaku

"Baik pak presdir"

Sementara itu di dapur, Anko masih saja senyam-senyum sendiri mengingat-ingat akan ketampanan tuan muda barunya, Sasuke. Sambil mengaduk-aduk cangkir kopi hitam, tak sadar Sang Nyonya besar memperhatikannya.

"Hayoo, senyam-senyum sendiri ngelamunin apa? Tanya Mikoto kepo

"Ehh anoo tidak melamunkan apa-apa koq Nyonya, hanya saja Sasuke-kun sangat tampan…upss" tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulut Anko

"Ehh Apa?

"ehh anoo etoo Tuan muda Sasuke pasti nanti jadi orang mapan" kelit Anko

"Ohhh..saya kira kamu suka dengan Sasuke"

"Wah ya tidaklah Nyonya..saya beda kelas dengan Tuan Muda Sasuke"

"hmmm, kalau Sasuke nya mau, itu tak jadi masalah"

"Ahhh, Nyonya bisa saja bercandanya" jawab Anko dengan muka yang merah

"Ya sudah cepat antarkan kopi itu ke ruang tamu, mereka sudah lama menunggu" kata Mikoto dengan senyuman yang khasnya

"Baik Nyonya"

Sementara itu di ruang tamu…

"Maaf ya Shikamaru, aku jadi berbohong padamu" ucap Fugaku

"Tidak apa-apa, Presdir, lagipula tugasku sudah selesai, dan Sasuke adalah sahabatku dari kecil" jawab Shikamaru

"Wahh sudah selesai? Hebat sekali Shikamaru, kalau begini terus aku akan memindahkanmu."

"Haha, Pak Presdir bisa saja bercandanya, saya masih belum apa-apa pak" jawab Shikamaru merendah

"Ohh tidak Shikamaru, aku tidak bercanda, sebetulnya hal ini akan aku sampaikan pada rapat minggu depan, namun berhubung kau ada disini tidak salahnya aku beritahu hari ini juga"

"Maksud Bapak?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Shikamaru, ayahku akan menaikkan jabatanmu, bukan begitu Tou-san?" ucap Sasuke

"Benar sekali yang dikatakan Sasuke, aku bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu sebagai Deputi Direktur dan untuk posisimu akan digantikan oleh Sasuke" kata Fugaku

"Apa? Aku langsung jadi Manager? Tidak bisa Tou-san, aku baru saja lulus"

"Bukankah kau pernah bekerja di perusahaan Hyuuga Corp? Tanya Shikamaru

"Iya itu benar, tapi itu khan hanya beberapa bulan saja sebelum aku lulus" jawab Sasuke

"Hyuuga Corp? Maksudmu Hyuuga Corp perusahaan media terbesar di Iwagakure itu? Tanya Fugaku

"Iya Tou-san, memangnya ada apa? Tanya Sasuke

"Kebetulan sekali, pemilik Hyuuga corp, Hiashi Hyuuga adalah teman baik tou-san, dan kebetulan juga…."

Sementara itu, Anko datang membawa baki yang berisikan cangkir kopi

"Silahkan diminum kopinya, Tuan-tuan"

"Terima kasih, Anko " jawab Fugaku

"Kebetulan juga tou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan putrinya, Hinata" sambung Fugaku

"Apa? Jawab Naruto kaget

Prangggg…cangkir kopi yang akan diberikan Shikamaru jatuh ke lantai dan pecah

"Maaf….mafkan saya Tuan" ucap Anko

"Tidak apa-apa, mari kubantu." Shikamaru menawarkan diri

"Tidak usah, Tuan. Biar saya yang membersihkannya, ini kesalahan saya, saya akan segera membuatkan kopi yang baru" ucap Anko

Shikamaru pun memunguti beling-beling tersebut tanpa sadar dia malah memegang tangan Anko. Cukup lama ia memegang tangan Anko sebelum Sasuke menmukulnya

"heh ingat kau sudah punya Temari" sambil memukul kepala temannya

"Ittai, Sakit tau Sas, maaf Anko-san tadi tidak sengaja, sekali lagi maaf" ujar Shikamaru

"Tidak apa, Tuan Shikamaru, baiklah saya akan membuatkan kopi yang baru untuk Tuan"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa lagipula aku juga sudah ingin pulang" kata Shikamaru

"Lohh Shikamaru, kau sudah ingin pulang? Lalu bagaimana dengan tawaranku itu? Tanya Fugaku kepada Shikamaru

"Sebelumnya terimakasih pak presdir sudah memercayai saya, kalau boleh saya minta waktu untuk menmbang dan memutuskannya" jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah, ku tunggu dirapat direksi minggu depan"

"Baik, Terima Kasih Pak Presdir, saya izin pamit"

"Iya, terimakasih sudah datang dan menjemput Sasuke, Sasuke….,antar Shikamaru kedepan" ujar Fugaku

"Sas, sepertinya Anko tadi kaget dengan keputusan ayahmu yang ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putrid sahabatnya. Kupikir ia suka denganmu"

"Heh, Anko menyukaiku? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak suka padanya" jawab Sasuke

"Loh kenapa? Dia cantik, apa karena ia hanya asisten rumah tangga jadi kau tidak mau?

"Bukan begitu Shikamaru, Aku hanya…."

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya saja….sudahlah terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskannya, lebih baik kau pulang dan temui Temari"

"Baik-baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau aku siap kok menampung Anko, hehehe" kata Shikamaru

"Apa? Jangan gila Shikamaru, kau sebentar lagi akan tunangan dengan Temari, kalau kau sampai gagal tunangan aku akan berhenti jadi sahabatmu" sahut Sasuke

"Iya, aku cuma bercanda, oiya ingat dirimu, sampai sekarang masih belum punya kekasih, tidak bisakah kau tidak bersikap dingin terhadap wanita? Kalau seperti ini terus kau akan dikira…."

"Dikira apa….?"

"Hehe sudahlah, aku mau menemui Temari dulu, aku sudah janji padanya untuk ke toko gaun mengambil pesanan gaun yang dipesan Temari bulan lalu"

"Ohh..baiklah,,,hati-hati Kawan"

Sementara itu di halaman belakang rumah, Fugaku sedang memberikan makan ke ikan koi peliharannya

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat Tou-san memberikan umpan-umpan yang dikerubuti ikan koi sepert ini" ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Fugaku

"Ehh kau Sasuke, Shikamaru sudah pulang?

"Sudah Tou-san"

"Hmmm, meneruskan omongan Tou-san yang tadi apa kau bersedia dijodohkan dengan putri sahabat Tou-san itu? Tanya Fugaku

"Ya ampun Tou-san, ini bukan lagi jaman Siti Nurbaya, aku sudah besar dan aku berhak menentukan hidupku sendiri!

"Siti Nurbaya? Siapa Siti Nurbaya?" Tanya Fugaku

"Siti Nurbaya itu cerita rakyat asal Indonesia, dia adalah seorang wanita yang dijodohkan dan terpaksa menikah dengan seoarang Datuk karena keluarganya terlilit hutang. Apa jangan-jangan Tou-san juga seperti itu? Tou-san punya hutang dan menjadikan aku sebagai pelunas hutang Tou-san? " jawab Sasuke

"Tidak..Tou-san tidak seperti itu, justru ini adalah usulan dari sahabat Tou-san, To-san bilang akan menyerahkan keputusannya kepadamu sendiri"

"Jadi kau tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Fugaku

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat

"oke baiklah, tapi untuk tawaran bekerja di perusahaan Tou-san kau tidak boleh menolaknya!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak menolaknya, daripada nanti aku jadi Malin Kundang" ucap Sasuke

"Siapa lagi itu Malin Kundang?"

"Malin Kundang itu cerita rakyat dari Indonesia menceritakan seorang anak yang durhaka kepada ibunya dan dikutuk jadi batu, begitu ceritanya Tou-san" jelas Sasuke

"oohhh" Fugaku ber-oh ria

"Ngomong-ngomong sampai saat ini Tou-san belum dengar kau punya pacar? Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" Tanya Fugaku

"Tidak…aku memang belum punya pacar tou-san, tidak ada wanita yang membuatku tertarik" jawab Sasuke

"Yang benar? Jangan bicara seperti itu, nanti benar-benar kejadian kau jadi bujang lapuk, mau?

"Ya tidaklah, Tou-san…hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?

"Tidak kok Tou-san, hanya saja terlalu rumit menjelaskannya, aku ke kamar dulu Tou-san. Jaa" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Fugaku

"Terlalu rumit? Apa maksud ucapan anak itu, Apa jangan=jangan Sasuke terlibat cinta sesame jenis? Tidak…tidak mungkin, ahh ini pikiran ngawurku saja, anakku pasti jantan seperti ayahnya…hehehehe" batin Fugaku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

Sementara itu dikamar Sasuke..

"Hufth,,,empuknya kasur ini, hmmm wangi lagi..sudah 4 tahun tapi tidak ada yang berubah semenjak kepergianku ke Iwagakure"

Sasuke membaringkan badannya dan membuka laci lemari kecilnya. Disitu terdapat banyak barang-barang berharga Sasuke, namun ada satu bingkai foto yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengambilnya

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku sampai sampai aku seperti ini? Tidak kusangka kau tega melakukannya padaku..Aku sungguh mencintaimu, sebelum kau mengatakan itu perasaan ku berubah terhadapmu begitu juga pandanganku terhadap kaummu" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap foto tersebut

"Bodoh, kenapa juga aku masih menyimpannya, bukankah aku membencinya? Ah sudahlah…hah apa aku masih trauma dengan kejadian itu ya?"

_To Be Continued_

Kolom penulis:

Aaaaaa… kependekan yah ceritanya…haduh maaf masih newbie nih…tapi lumayan juga lah… hehehe.. gimana nih fanfic yang newbie buat? Ngomong-ngomong ini fanfic pertama newbie loh…hehehe… pasti cacat yah, *sudah kuduga*… J. Nah sebenernya garis besar ceritanya sudah dibuat sih tapi newbie pengen tau masukan dari para reader ataupun mastah-mastah semua..mungkin aja dengan masukan ceritanya kedepan bakala lebih menarik…hehehe…Maaf yah kalau ceritanya masih banyak kekuarangan dan _belepotan_ J

Direview ya

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
